


Nerds Night Out

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Geek Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Sheska say goodnight after their first date.  It's adorkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/7/11.

Kain pulled into Sheska’s driveway with a speed (or lack thereof) and caution that belied his anxious state. The car moved forward along the pavement inch by painstaking inch before lurching to an abrupt stop that might have been whiplash-inducing if not for the fact that he was driving like an old man. He put the car in park and shut off the engine, then turned towards his date and favored her with a shy, sweet smile.  
  
“Well, here we are,” he said in a voice he hoped wasn’t as shaky as he thought it sounded. He smoothed a mildly trembling hand over his hair, which was spiky and stiff on account of the ungodly amount of styling mousse that presently held it in place. That had been Havoc’s idea.  
  
“Here we are,” Sheska agreed. She returned Kain’s smile and nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt, which offered a more generous view of her knees than she was accustomed to revealing. That had been Havoc’s idea, as well.  
  
While they were both grateful to him for setting them up, perhaps he _wasn’t_ the best go-to guy for matters pertaining to fashion.  
  
Having exhausted their respective knowledge of radios and books over dinner, their conversation, brief as it was, came to a complete halt. Sheska released her hem and began tugging at her purse strap instead, and Kain’s foot tapped lightly against the brake pedal. Finally, after what felt like the longest thirty seconds in the history of ever, he took a deep breath and broke the awkward silence:  
  
“So… um… I was wondering…”  
  
Sheska’s eyes were wide and curious behind her glasses. “Yes?”  
  
Kain felt heat rise in his cheeks but still managed to speak. Barely. “Well… I was wondering if… um… if… you… you know… planned on eating dinner tomorrow… um… would you like to do it with me again?”  
  
“I’d love to,” she said, nodding eagerly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
Kain wasn’t even aware that he had been holding his breath until it came out in a shuddering gush. “Okay," he said with obvious relief.  
  
Sheska beamed. It was one of the prettiest sights that he had ever seen.  
  
"Goodnight, Fuery." She shook her head and corrected herself. "I'm sorry. _Kain_."  
  
"Goodnight, Sheska."  
  
Red-faced and expectant, they locked gazes across the car’s interior. Then they closed their eyes and breached the divide between their seats, moving closer towards one another… and letting out a simultaneous cry of “Ow!” as their faces collided with a resounding thud. It wasn’t a kiss so much as a headbutt but somehow, it seemed just about right.  
  
After that, Sheska exited the car. Kain watched until she was safely inside before leaving, with a mile-wide smile on his lips, a painful throb in his nose, and the sneaking suspicion that tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
